finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigaflare
.]] Gigaflare , also known as Giga Flare, is a recurring attack in the Final Fantasy series. It is an upgraded form of Megaflare, and does massive non-elemental damage to all targets. As with Megaflare, it is most often used by Bahamut or very strong bosses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V In addition to Mega Flare, the boss Twintania uses Giga Flare as his most powerful move. Unlike many other bosses, Twintania must charge Giga Flare. During the time that he is charging it, he is vulnerable to many instant death attacks and petrification. In the GBA release, the superbosses Archeodemon and Enuo can also use Giga Flare. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a King Behemoth. Final Fantasy VII Neo Bahamut uses Giga Flare when summoned into battle. It has a power of 80 and does non-elemental damage to all enemies, ignoring magic defense. Final Fantasy XI When Bahamut is fought in ''Storms of Fate, when he falls to 10% of his HP he uses Gigaflare. In the subsequent Wyrmking Descends encounter, he uses Gigaflare much sooner. ''Final Fantasy XII The final boss The Undying, a mechanical Bahamut formed by Vayne merging with pieces of the airship ''Sky Fortress Bahamut, uses Gigaflare Sword. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Jet Bahamut, the final boss, is able to use Gigaflare. Final Fantasy XIV Gigaflare is an ability used by Bahamut Prime in The Final Coil of Bahamut - Turn 4. It deals very heavy damage on all party members and if the battle lasts too long, will outright kill the party. Final Fantasy Tactics Archaeodaemon can naturally use Gigaflare. Behemoth can also use it when an ally with the Beastmaster ability is next to it. It does high damage to a large area. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Giga Flare is a powerful area of effect attack used by the Sage. This move is learned from the Lotus Mace for 300 AP and costs 40 MP to cast. It has a range of 3 and a Magic Power of 65, cannot be reflected, and is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability. Though it cannot be reflected, it can be countered with Return Magic, and MP can be absorbed from it through Absorb MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Gigaflare returns as a spell for the Sage class, costing 32 MP to cast and having a range of 3. It is learned from the Lotus Mace for 300 AP and deals heavy non-elemental damage. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Dimensions Gigaflare is a Fusion Ability for only the Warriors of Darkness. In order to learn the ability, it requires the user to have both the Flare and Bahamut abilities equipped during battle. The ability deals non-elemental damage to all enemies and costs 99 MP to use. Gigaflare cannot be reflected and it is able to break the damage limit. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Other appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Giga Flare is an ability used by Django. Gallery Etymology Category:Summon Abilities Category:Enemy Abilities